Final Destination 5
by Theacedemywriting co
Summary: A 14 middle School teen has a vision of her scool gym blowing up now she has to stop death before it gets to her friends...................
1. Chapter 1

Final Destination 5

**A Young Middle School Teen Has A vision of her school gyme calapsing as a semi crashes through it now that she has saved her friends once she has to stop them from dying again**

**Starring**

**Kay Levy Dies In Car Crash**

**Thomas Murach: Dies in CarCrash**

**Issabelle Raymond**

**Zach Mason**

**Death: Hit By Train**

**Jake Cartwright **

**Death: killed by Wire Fence**

**Jenna Jordan **

**Death: split in half by Metal Sign**

**Liean vinueeanne dies in school blow up**

**Ryan Kerr dies in school blow up**

**Kyle Hocevar dies in car accedent**

**Chap 1 Vision\Zach**

**Ok Guys Time for fly kick ball! Mrs Matsko Said Glum\dully ok, Levy ,Murach , Hocevar ,Cartwright , and zach mason your blue evry one else red! she yelled**

**so they line up n their postions and begin the game . so y'all ready to lose ryan told us joking around we will beat you and by the end of this class you be dieng of a buch of kickballs in your face. Thomas said jokeing around.**

_**Vision:**_

_**Jenna kicked the ball towards me so i kicked it back i ran all four bases but outside death is surging our way just as my team tackels me since we won then a big semi truck slamed through the doors the lights started flashing and something fell on jake as pieces of the ceiling crashed down to the floorThomas grabbed my arm as i tried to go help zach but insted a rafter from above fell cutting him vertically ryan who was stuck under one of the pieces of the ceiling called for help but then the semi blew and a rafter fell on n me and thomas but we wernt dead...yet. you ok? he asked trying to lighten our mood. no it hurts i whisperd. we heard a rafter clank we looked up knowing we werent getting rescued then the rafter fell we screamed and it went blank**_

**Reality**

**Kay snap out of it! Jake Cartwright yelled.**

**NO WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW IM NOT JOKEING!! kay screamed and thomas ran over to her. what do you mean kk? he asked soothingly. a truck... its going to crash into our school then they felt the school shake, she, kyle,jake,zach, thomas and jenna ran out just intime but only to se the windows on the closed door coverd in blood they opend the doors and saw the grusome remenits of the brutal Accedent thomas grabbed kay and she threw her arms around him sobbing**

**The next day at center**

**its them... two students sai backing away.**

**AWAY WITCHES!!**

**YOU ARE DEATH MAGNETS!! amanda Said to the group. Zach Grabbed her by her collar of her shirt . look "princess" you try seeing your friends dead bodies, it ain't beautiful!! she yelled**

**Yeah so back off. kyle added with anger dripping in his voice**

**then it hit kay they were still all going to die Hey Zach ya busy today jake asked. yea im going on a train to parkman today. aw shekie kyle said we all were going to play foot ball and we wanted to know if you wanted to come but eh well.**

**Kays House**

**She turned her computer on and typed in a kick ball gym lay out and saw a pattern it was: liean,ryan,...ZACH?! she screamed in terror she grabbed her stuff ran down to th train staiton after getting the others **

**The Train station**

**ZACH! Jake yelled that stoped Zach come with us we told him we went to a flat piece of track.**

**Zach dont get on the train you'll die if you do i saw it kay said he backed up with a confused expession on his face. huh did'nt we just cheat death yesterday? he asked backing up and and kyle saw his pant leg catch on the track. dude get off of there!! Kyle Yelld as atrain Slammed in to zach**

**she looked at thomas who looked back at her and she tried Scream but thomas coverd her mouth with his hand just then he got a phone call thomas its mom me and your father are going on a 3 year trip to china you are staying here with kay and her parents ok Dai zhenign!Okay? thomas said confused.what was that about kyle said in a still shaky voice from yesterday**

**go pack and ill call the van cab she said and he walked (his house in next door to the Morningside Tranistation) to go pack.**

**ooooooooooooooohhhhhh! the remaining boys(kyle\Jenna(not aboy!) and Jake Cooed. quiet! Kay said**

**At the house**

**Welcome to our home kay said **

**thomas smiled at the quaint inviteing house so lets go see whos **_**next**_

**Thomas Said with a slight frown on his face**


	2. Jake amand bree

Chap 2 Jake\amanda\bree

At kays house

so hes really dead she said as thomas wrapped his arms around her and for once in the psat 2 days she felt safe beacuse she was in his arms in the arms of the teen boy she loved . kay? he asked. hmm? she murmerd. kiss me he said as he moved his head and kissed her and she kissed back, he ran his fingers through her hair as he lips left hers and travled down her neck and back again then jake and jenna came in woah!! ju- woah! jake said sorry but i have to go to sahbra farms with jenna to help out to day bye! he said any way Graph now?thomas asked yea kay said

they pulled up the kickball layout and started to draw out whod die when and where

Ok so it was liean ryan zach and ...oh no...Jake she said. What? thomas asked

i-i-its j-jake hes next on deaths hitlist! we need to get to sabrha farms...he said

Sahbra Farms

They Ran Through the field that was being set up here for the ravenna bicentenil

JAKE!! JAKE!!thomas Yelled as jake and jenna turned towards them What? whats wrong!

Jake asked you your next!! she said but its to soon but tour next sometime tonight!

later thta night at sahbra farms

they all walked around eating and waiting for fire works and kay had a short vision of amanda and bre getting killed

guys find amanda and breeanna!! kay shouted

thomas found amanda and was tryinh to tell her not to go any further when a fire work went of hitting amanda and thomas fell back and he fell back and a knife fell punctureing the gas line sending the food catr up in flames it slightly burned the side of thomas's face but not severely she ran towards him as the flames went up and pulled him to the ground jenna ran over with bre and helped him up y'know what im getting ou- bre was intturupted by a metal pole through the back of her head and jake went over to the remaining 4(jenna kyle kay and thomas)

look guys i have to gooooooo sooo- jake was about to finasih when kayintrrupted him. DONT LEAVE NOW! YOU** WILL **DIE!! yea thats why im leaving! jake said getting annoyed. fire works were about to go off when one cart was towardthem they duck as it hit a wire fence sending it right through jake cuting him in 3's NOOOOOOOO!kay Screamed they an towards their bus that was leaving and went back to the academy


End file.
